


He Wanted Us Happy

by frozenpapers



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gogodashi, tomadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpapers/pseuds/frozenpapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gogo Tomago reads the eulogy she wrote for Tadashi at his funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wanted Us Happy

                It’s like the weather has suddenly decided to join them in this _fine_ morning ( _mourning)_. Gogo Tomago mounts up the imaginary stage with a piece of folded paper resting between her shaking hands. Her tears define her as she lifts her face with watery eyes and opens her trembling lips to say the words she never thought she’d say.

                She summons her spirits, but they don’t respond and she’s left standing in front of the black chess pieces, blinking and waiting for her move. She swallows as she brings her eyes to her hands and unfolds the piece of worn out paper slowly. She lifts her gaze as she breathes out a shaky sigh.

                _Stop whining, woman up!_

“Hi,” her voice is small as she searches for their responses. “I – I’m Gogo Tomago,”

                _“Leiko Tanaka,” he whispers in her ear as he skims his thumb on the nape of her neck._

_She has her back to him, her eyes closed as she floats through the seams of sleep, but she hears him well._

_She can hear him grin behind her as he places a gentle kiss on her shoulder, but she doesn’t move. “I’m still wondering how you got Gogo Tomago.” He chuckles._

                She bites her lip. She wishes she has her gum with her now albeit it wouldn’t be appropriate. “I’m one of Tadashi’s friends.”

                _Gogo has her back to him as she taps her bike’s electromagnetic wheels with her pencil. She chews on her gum as she hums to herself. It’s late in the evening – night –_ whatever _, but she doesn’t budge. She has spent many late nights in SFIT and today – tonight is no stranger. She hears footsteps behind her, and she knows it’s Tadashi. His being here doesn’t surprise her as much as it did before since lately, the only way to stay up late without Honey Lemon breathing down her neck is to have him around like a jail guard. Sometimes she doesn’t like it, sometimes she does. He wraps his arms around her waist as he kisses her cheek._

_“I’ve got cookies.” He whispers in her ear as he trails feather kisses on her neck. She shivers, he grins._

_She shoves him playfully and turns around, placing her hands on his cheeks. She smiles at him. “It’s late, you should head home. Aunt Cass would get worried. I’ll be fine. I’ve got my good wrench right here.” She chuckles as she grabs her wrench and swings it._

_He shakes his head. “I’m not leaving my_ girlfriend _all alone here.”_

_“Charming,”_

“That’s possibly the biggest understatement.” She rolls her eyes as she heaves out a humorless laugh. “He was always there in times when you needed him the most.” Her voice croaks as she averts her gaze to the sad trees.

                _“Everything all right there, Gogo?” he asks with concerned eyes as he bends down to help her pick up the papers._

 _Gogo stifles a whimper as she keeps her head low. “I – I’m fine. Everything’s fine. Everything’s just_ wonderful _.” Her voice comes out harsher than she intends it to be. Tadashi flinches, but she doesn’t apologize for this._

_“Let me take you home.” He suggests as he holds her arm and looks at her._

_Gogo shakes her head as she hugs the papers to her chest. “I’m all right, Tadashi. You should go.” She says with distress as her voice breaks, the tears already falling._

_Tadashi sighs as he lifts her face. “Leiko, I’m your friend. It’s all right.” He looks at her dead in the eye and envelops her in a warm hug._

                “He was like a light bulb, whenever he’s around, everything’s just so _bright_.”  She smiles to herself.

                _This day is by far the worst for her as she slams the café’s door close. Startled customers lift their gaze to meet her fire and they shrink back, their heads sunk in their meal, the others in their menus. She pulls a chair next to Honey and plops down, snapping the bubble between her teeth._

_“Gogo, is everything…?” Honey starts._

_She throws her a look. “I don’t want to talk about it.”_

_Tadashi sits down next to her and smiles. “What’s gotten your panties in such a twist?”_

_She fights off a menacing smile as she hides her flushed face between her folded arms._

                Her smile drops as she looks back at the paper. “And like a light bulb, his light just… _died_.” She snaps her fingers at the last word, new tears streaming down her cheeks like rivers. She erases them with her shoulder.

                _“Someone has to help.”_

_She pushes her way towards the Hamada brothers, her eyes filled with fear, her heart in her mouth, hoping she’d get in time to knock some sense into Tadashi._

_“Tadashi please,” she whispers as she catches his silhouette running towards the conflagrant building._

_She tries to move her legs faster, wishing she has her bike with her. But she hasn’t and she’s left with her short legs. She’s panting, but she doesn’t care. She has to get to Tadashi. She has to. But by the time she reaches Hiro, the whole building falls apart, ending the fandango with an explosion, and everything is lost. Tadashi’s gone._

_All because she wasn’t fast enough._

                “He didn’t deserve to die. He didn’t. He already had his future planned out.” She trembles as she hugs herself.

                _“One day, when I’ve programmed thousands of Baymax’s and have helped every citizen in this planet,”  he grins as he circles his arms around her waist, his blithe too infectious to turn down. “We’re going to start a life together. Just you and me, Gogo – possibly Hiro because he’s going to want my assistance,” he rambles as he rolls his eyes. “I want to start a future for us together. Don’t worry I don’t have the ring yet because I know you’re not one for surprises.” He says as he spins her around the room, her giggles reverberating in the lab. “But, you’re going to want to come with me to the jewelry store.”_

                “But I bet all of you have heard that already.” She shrugs. “He was such a kind hearted man. He had big dreams for the world – dreams that are too big for his head.”

_“Tadashi, you need to go home.” She says in monotone as she rests her hips on the door’s knob._

_He looks up, his hair a black mess; the bags under his eyes hanging like intricate pearls. “Wow, I didn’t expect that coming from your mouth.” He manages a smile._

_“Don’t get used to it. It’s the first and the last, plus, it’s not me. I’m totally fine with you doing your thing, but Honey’s breathing down my neck. Seriously, that girl can be a pain in the ass when she needs to be.” She rolls her eyes. “Pack up, save your dreams for tomorrow.”_

                She sighs. “It’s obvious that I’m not reading this from the paper I have in my hands; too disorganized for something written the night before. Anyway, when I was seven, I found out that my favorite uncle had died. He was the kindest man I knew, and at the funeral I asked my grandmother why God didn’t take some criminal instead. The world is filled with too many people with spoiled personalities ad way of lives, we need more people like my uncle, like Tadashi in this world. That’s what I believed. But my grandmother told me, when you see a bush filled with flowers, what do you pick? We normally pick the prettiest, because who would want an ugly flower in your house?” She laughs as she rubs her arm.

                “Maybe that’s why God took Tadashi. God didn’t want some murderer to become one of His angels; He wanted this wonderful – _perfect_ guy to look over us. So that when this new angel looks down at us, this angel would shower us with kindness. It doesn’t make sense and it’s really out of my proportions – and also you could say I’m only spitting flowers to make things better, but at least it’d give Tadashi’s death more credit, instead of thinking that he’s just rotting six feet below the earth. I’m saying this so that we could look up the sky one day and remember the best of him – not his death – as he waves his San Fransokyo Ninja’s hat down at us.

                Tadashi deserves more than our depression. He deserves to see us happy.”

                _He runs his thumb over her lip. “Gogo, if things might not work for us – “_

_“Don’t think that way, Tadashi.” She scolds as she frowns at him._

_His face doesn’t crease. “Just listen, please.” She does. “If things might not work for us, I want you to be happy.”_


End file.
